


Deseo de cumpleaños

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arañazo (solo hay uno y muy leve), Consentimiento, Corrida facial, Esposas, Kinks bastante inocentes, Lamer nata del pecho de otra persona, Lemon, M/M, Mamada, Porn Without Plot, Porno sin argumento, Relación establecida, Sexo con sentimientos, Slash, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco sopla las velas y pide un deseo. Harry, aunque lo niegue, está más que dispuesto a cumplirlo.(Donde Draco y Harry están profundamente enamorados y se lo pasan bien probando cosas nuevas).





	Deseo de cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drarry, con la frase "No puedo creerme que me hayas convencido para hacer esto."  
> Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D
> 
> (Esta es la primera vez que intento escribir smut mínimamente kinky, así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta si es muy malo xD los prompts son un ejercicio de práctica para mí, al fin y al cabo!)

\- No puedo creerme que me hayas convencido para hacer esto.

\- Eso te pasa por decirme que podía pedir un deseo al soplar las velas – contestó Draco, sonriendo de lado.

\- Así no es como funciona – trató de decir él, pero Draco estaba pasando sus manos por el interior de sus muslos, y su respiración se entrecortó en medio de la frase –. Además, ¿no se supone que eres tú quien debería estar sintiendo placer? Es tu cumpleaños, no el mío.

En lugar de contestar, Draco se inclinó sobre él y besó su cintura en ese lugar que le hacía temblar. La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás, entre sus brazos. Tiró de sus manos, tratando de ponerse cómodo; sus muñecas solo llevaban un par de minutos atadas a la cabecera de la cama, pero los hombros le dolían ligeramente por la postura en la que estaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco de pronto –. ¿Quieres parar?

Harry bajó la vista. El chico estaba mirándole con preocupación, aunque su boca seguía muy cerca de la zona de la piel de Harry en la que había aparecido una mancha roja.

\- Si quisiera parar te lo diría. Venga, sigue – urgió él, moviendo su cadera hacia arriba, hacia la boca de Draco. El chico sujetó el cuerpo de Harry con una mano. Se irguió ligeramente en la cama, y pasó los dedos de su otra mano por la corbata de Slytherin que Harry tenía atada alrededor del cuello. Era lo único que llevaba puesto.

\- Te recuerdo que hoy no te toca a ti dar las órdenes – murmuró, tirando ligeramente de la corbata. Harry volvió a relajar el cuerpo, y la mano que lo estaba sujetando pasó a acariciar su vientre, su cintura. Se movió hacia su muslo por un lado, y luego hacia dentro, acariciando una zona sensible de su entrepierna, pero sin llegar a rozar sus testículos.

Harry gruñó, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración, pero asintió. Tendría que esperar. Él también hacía esperar a Draco cuando tenía el control.

Su novio se levantó de la cama y abrió el cajón superior de su mesita de noche, y Harry tuvo una visión perfecta de la forma estrecha de su espalda, sus glúteos y sus piernas, cubiertas de una capa de vello rubio. Cuando Draco se dio la vuelta, a Harry no le sorprendió descubrir que estaba tan duro como él.

Tenía un tarro de lubricante en una mano, y un bote de nata montada en la otra.

\- ¿En serio? –. Harry había pretendido que la pregunta fuera sarcástica, pero su voz sonó grave y algo ronca, y tuvo que carraspear justo después. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó, y una corriente de placer bajó por el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo que su erección diera un pequeño tirón y se moviera contra su muslo.

\- Qué, ¿creías que mi deseo de cumpleaños era atarte a la cama y ponerte una corbata de Slytherin? –. Draco dio un paso hacia Harry, se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios. Harry respondió al instante, abriendo la boca, acercándose al chico, pero su lengua desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y se quedó colgado en el aire, con la boca abierta, deseando más. Una mano acarició su mejilla, y Harry, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los de Draco a tan solo unos centímetros de los suyos –. La tarta no tenía nata – siguió diciendo el chico. La intensidad de su mirada no estaba diciendo lo mismo que su tono de voz casual –. Así que pensé…

Pareció dudar un momento. Harry estiró aún más el cuello y rozó los labios de Draco con los suyos.

\- Dilo – murmuró.

\- Quiero lamer la nata de tu cuerpo –. Lo dijo muy rápido, como si tuviera miedo de no ser capaz de terminar la frase si pensaba demasiado en ella.

Fue el turno de Harry de sonreír. A Draco le encantaba tener el control, pero siempre tenía pequeños momentos de duda. Momentos en los que temía estar haciéndole a Harry algo con lo que él no estuviera cómodo. A Draco no le gustaba que su vacilación se notase, y Harry lo sabía, pero a él le parecía increíblemente adorable. Y excitante. Después de tanto tiempo, después de la cantidad de ocasiones en las que habían hecho aquello, saber que Draco todavía tenía miedo de hacerle daño llenaba su corazón de cariño. Y le hacía temblar de placer.

\- Hazlo.

Lo único que Draco necesitaba era una confirmación. Saber que todo estaba bien, que Harry quería más. Esa simple palabra sacó a Draco de su momento de preocupación, y el chico se alejó de nuevo de Harry. Rodeó la cama despacio, depositando el bote de lubricante a los pies del colchón mientras abría el de nata.

\- Creía que habíamos establecido que no podías dar órdenes – dijo. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo, y los labios de Harry tiraron también hacia atrás en una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Mis disculpas – murmuró, levantando las cejas. Eso hizo que a Draco se le escapase una carcajada, pero la picardía no tardó en volver a brillar en sus ojos.

Apoyó dos dedos en el vientre de Harry, muy, muy cerca de donde tanto necesitaba que estuvieran, y subió despacio, trazando la forma de su vientre, acariciando sus costillas y deteniéndose en su pezón. Harry respiró con pesadez. Le encantaba mirar cuando Draco hacía eso, y el chico lo sabía.

Una uña presionó su pezón, y la espalda de Harry se encorvó hacia arriba al instante, un jadeo partiendo de sus labios. Mierda, a veces olvidaba que Draco conocía su cuerpo mejor que él mismo.

\- Me encanta cuando haces eso.

Draco siguió atormentando su pezón, y Harry se encogió de nuevo de placer. Cerró las piernas en un intento por estimular su erección con sus muslos, pero no sintió nada. Sus caderas volaron de nuevo hacia arriba.

\- Draco – gimió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Qué, ¿ya quieres que te toque? – inquirió el chico, divertido –. ¿Sólo con esto?

\- Por favor – probó. A Draco le encantaba hacerle suplicar.

La respiración de Draco tembló ligeramente, y Harry pudo ver, a través de párpados entrecerrados, como su mano volaba hacia la zona interior de su muslo. Como si oír a Harry suplicar fuera más de lo que podía soportar. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la base de su pene un momento, y Harry se estremeció, sus piernas temblando. No habría dicho que no a ver a Draco tocarse delante de él.

Pero no le tocaba a él dar las órdenes, sino a Draco. Y el chico no parecía tener la intención de hacer nada con respecto a ninguna de sus erecciones.

\- Por mucho que me gusten tus buenos modales, Potter, no soy tan fácil de convencer – dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y, con un movimiento grácil, pasó una pierna por encima del vientre de Harry y se sentó sobre él.

\- Mierda – gimió él al sentir el peso del chico sobre su entrepierna –. Draco, _por favor_.

El cuerpo de Draco reaccionó en contra de su propia voluntad, y se movió contra el de Harry un momento. El chico, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, y cubrió el pezón izquierdo de Harry con nata montada.

\- Impaciente – le reprendió en un murmuro. Sujetó la corbata de Slytherin con una mano mientras mantenía el equilibrio con la otra y, muy despacio, acercó sus labios al pecho de Harry. Besó su clavícula, y la cicatriz que el guardapelo de Voldemort había dejado en la piel bajo su garganta. Dejó un rastro húmedo por su esternón, se desvió hacia un lado y pasó la punta de su lengua por la nata.

Harry tiró de las esposas. Quería poner sus manos en la cabeza de Draco, sentir el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda bajo las yemas de sus dedos mientras Draco succionaba su pezón y lo raspaba con sus dientes. En cambio, tuvo que conformarse con encorvar la espalda para acercar su pecho a la boca del chico.

\- Dra- _ah_ , Draco, usa tu lengua. Por favor –. Trató de convertir su orden en una petición, pero no sonó convincente. Aun así, sintió una presión caliente y húmeda moviéndose de un lado a otro de su pezón. Jadeó de nuevo, y sus caderas volvieron a saltar. Draco se había acomodado sobre sus muslos para poder lamer sus pezones, y Harry sintió un roce de piel caliente contra su erección –. _Joder_.

Draco cubrió su otro pezón de nata y cambió de postura para succionarla de su piel. El pene de Harry quedó atrapado entre sus cuerpos. Draco pareció no darse cuenta, demasiado ocupado jugando con su lengua y sus dientes y acariciando la corbata con devoción, por lo que Harry se arriesgó a mecerse contra la cintura de Draco. La presión era deliciosa, y otro gemido partió de sus labios. Quería inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, seguir frotándose, dejarse llevar. El placer se estaba acumulando en la base de su estómago, y sabía que estaba a tan solo unos segundos de correrse, si su novio no se apartaba. Pero la necesidad de observar era demasiado intensa como para ignorarla.

La expresión facial de Draco mientras saboreaba sus pezones era de completa felicidad, como si él también estuviera a punto de correrse. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco también se estaba moviendo contra él. Estaba restregándose contra su muslo, y el contacto era húmedo, a pesar de que el bote de lubricante había quedado olvidado. Draco debía de estar goteando.

Ese pensamiento le hizo perder el control, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con fuerza. Su cuerpo empujó hacia arriba, hacia el de Draco, y el orgasmo hizo que los dedos de sus pies se enroscasen y que una cantidad incontable de gemidos partieran de sus labios.

\- ¡Eh! –. Draco levantó la cabeza, indignado –. ¡Has hecho trampas!

Harry todavía estaba temblando ligeramente, pero se las arregló para sonreírle a su novio con malicia.

\- Estabas distraído –. Se habría encogido de hombros si hubiera podido, pero sus manos seguían atadas.

Draco gruñó, pero reptó sobre Harry y juntó sus labios en un beso exigente. Tenía la mandíbula de Harry firmemente sujeta, y su lengua todavía sabía a nata.

\- Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo a usar el lubricante – se quejó al parar para respirar –. Iba a masturbarte muy despacio con una mano mientras acariciaba tu próstata con la otra, e iba a hacerte una mamada cuando estuvieras a punto de correrte para que pudieras llenar mi cara de semen.

Harry puso mala cara. Mierda, aquello habría sido increíble.

\- Quítame las esposas – dijo –. Puedo masturbarte yo a ti. Puedo meterte los dedos.

\- No –. Draco succionó el labio inferior de Harry y lo mordió un instante antes de dejarlo ir –. Vas a hacerme una mamada.

Oír esas palabras susurradas contra su mejilla le hizo temblar con anticipación.

\- Vale.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando Draco no se movió. El chico estaba acariciando la corbata, y sus nudillos estaban rozando el pecho de Harry. Su mirada estaba fija en la de él, y una única arruga había aparecido entre sus cejas. Harry quiso besarla para librarle de su preocupación, pero estaba fuera de su alcance, por lo que posó sus labios en la punta de la nariz del chico. Fue un gesto sencillo, dulce, tal vez un poco tonto, pero tuvo el efecto deseado: la expresión de Draco se transformó en un intento fallido por ocultar una sonrisa.

\- Ñoño – murmuró. Pasó un pulgar por la comisura del labio de Harry, y él lo rozó con la punta de su lengua sin dejar de mirar a su novio a los ojos.

Draco suspiró y, tras mantener su mirada otro segundo, se arrodilló a su lado en la cama. Harry se irguió tanto como pudo sin hacerse daño en los brazos, y se relamió los labios mientras Draco pasaba sus dedos por su erección, presionando en ese punto erógeno que había justo debajo de su glande. Siempre gemía de forma deliciosa cuando Harry acariciaba esa zona, pero esa vez solo suspiró. Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron y su cuerpo tembló cuando volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Puedo correrme en tu cara?

\- Sí – contestó Harry al instante, temblando también. Los párpados de Draco se sellaron y su puño se cerró con más fuerza alrededor de su pene, que dio un tirón apreciativo.

\- Harry –. Su nombre se escapó de los labios de Draco con un tono casi reverencial, y de pronto la mano del chico volvía a estar en su barbilla, su pulgar una vez más en la comisura de su labio. Draco le quitó las gafas y las apoyó en la almohada con suavidad, y luego entrelazó sus dedos en sus mechones desordenados.

Cuando Draco llevó su pene a la boca de Harry sus miradas se encontraron, y la intimidad del momento hizo que su pecho ardiese.

Siempre les pasaba lo mismo. Lo que empezaba como chispas, como una corriente eléctrica que les hacía acariciarse con urgencia y arañar y suplicar, se convertía en una hoguera, en un tipo de calor que pasaba de correr por sus venas a calentar el centro de sus cuerpos. Las súplicas se volvían miradas, los arañazos cambiaban a caricias.

Era como volver a casa.

Draco masturbó la base de su pene mientras Harry succionaba todo lo que podía meterse en la boca. Cuando el glande de Draco rozó su paladar, el chico tiró de su pelo y gimió, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por no empujar el resto de su erección hacia la garganta de Harry. Él imitó el gemido, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales para intensificar el placer, y movió su lengua por aquella zona sensible que hacía temblar a Draco. El puño de Draco estaba golpeando su labio con cada movimiento de su muñeca.

Una sacudida recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico, y al gemido que salió de sus labios lo siguió otro, y otro, cada uno más tembloroso que el anterior, mientras Draco se masturbaba contra la lengua de Harry y se corría sobre sus labios, sus mejillas y su barbilla.

Harry respiró con pesadez, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para relajar los músculos del cuello. Draco se recostó a su lado, y emitió un último jadeo entrecortado antes de quedarse completamente quieto.

\- Te quiero.

Por un momento, Harry creyó que había imaginado aquellas palabras. Fueron poco más que un susurro.

Y yo a ti – murmuró de vuelta. Estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverse, pero acercó su mano al cuerpo de Draco y dejó que sus dedos rozasen la piel suave de su costado –. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays


End file.
